Pros and Cons
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: H/Hr 'Hermione grinned. “Well, there are always pros and cons, Harry.” Harry just shook his head and followed her grinning up the stairs.' Yep, my summary. Thanks to my BETA.


A/N: Okay, this is just a little something that popped into my head once.

**Thanks to Marisa for trying to beta it, shame I couldn't open it.**

**And special thanks to Lindsay, for beta-ing it. **

To tired to write anything else... enjoy reading...

_**Pros and Cons**_

Hermione Granger was frustrated.

She just couldn't figure out who to be with…either Ronald Weasley, her red-headed best friend or Harry Potter, her other best friend with the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen.

After both guys confessed their affections for her, she had quite the dilemma.

She found it rather strange, but kinda sweet how Ron confessed.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting in the library as Ron came up to her and sat down. She turned to him and noted he was looking nervous; his cheeks a taint colour of blush, his eyes twitching from one side to another and his hands were trembling. _

"_Hey Ron, what's wrong?" She asked slowly. _

_Ron glanced at her and blushed. "Um, I…- uh- look, I like you, a lot, and uhm, I want to go out with you." Her eyes widened. Before she could say something, Ron leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and rushed out again. _

_End Flashback. _

She smiled slightly at the memory before remembering how Harry confessed.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was studying on one of the stands at the quidditch field as she saw a small flower appear and felt a kiss on top of her head. She glanced up and smiled as she saw Harry looking down at her. _

"_Hey." He grinned as he flopped down side ways on to the stand. _

"_Hey." Hermione smiled. Harry gave her the flower he had. "Thank you. Why the sweet gesture?" _

_Harry tucked a stray hair behind her ear as he sighed. "Well, um, Hermione, I—uh—" He sighed, "I like you. I've had this massive crush on you since second year but with Voldemort and such, I couldn't tell you. Now that he's gone I really want to be with you." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. With a last smile he left a dumbfounded Hermione behind. _

_End Flashback. _

Hermione touched her lips lightly, before she sighed and went back to her problem.

So both boys wanted to be with her… well it would be easy to decide if she'd like one of them more, but she wasn't sure.

And to add to her problem, they both told her to decide.

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked into through the portrait hole and frowned when she heard two loud voices argue. _

_Harry and Ron were glaring at each other as they both yelled. _

"_How can you just say she's your girl if she didn't even decide yet?" Harry roared._

_Ron huffed. "It's obvious she's going to pick me. There is all this UST between us. And I was after her since third year, while you enjoyed Cho and Ginny in between." Ron screamed back. _

_There was an angry "Hey." From Ginny's direction. _

"_What the hell?! I wasn't enjoying myself with them, I was trying to get over her!" Harry yelled. _

_There was another angry "Hey" from Ginny._

"_Sorry Ginny" Harry angrily muttered towards the youngest Weasley, who merely rolled her eyes and returned to the essay she was writing. _

_Before Ron could reply Hermione stepped in. She pushed both of the boys back. "Boys, what's going on here?" She asked. _

_Ron snorted. "Well, Harry just told me he asked you out although you're my girl." Hermione glared at him while Harry let out a sarcastic laugh. _

"_Hermione is not an object. And if anything she's with me."_

_Hermione smiled slightly at him before she sat down on the couch. Ron quickly jumped down next to her. "Herms, tell him you're with me." He patted her thigh. _

_Hermione sighed. "I don't know if I can tell him that." She said quietly. _

_Ron looked at her angrily. "What, you're with him?" He exclaimed while Harry sat down next to her and reached for her hand. Hermione pulled it away and shoved Ron's hand off her thigh as she stood up. _

_She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know who I'm with." She sighed. _

_Ron jumped up. "Well, then decide." He bellowed. _

_Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "It's not that easy!" _

_Harry got up too. "Take you time." He said gently. "And tell us your decision in a week." _

_Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs to the Head dorms. She faintly heard Ron shout, "Hey that's not fair; you share a dorm with her!" Hermione chuckled lightly before she went to bed. _

_End flashback_

And now here she sat, the last day of the week, on her bed not knowing whom to pick. She thought about using a coin, but she didn't. _Wouldn't be fair to them. _She thought.

So she did what she usually did when she didn't know what to decide. She started a Pro and Cons list.

_Things in Common:_

_They both like me and want to be with me._

_Pro Ron:_

_He's sweet at times. _

_He's brave and loyal. _

_Has grown into a handsome man_

_Funny_

_I have a crush on him._

_And…_

Hermione frowned… She didn't know what more could be Pro Ron.

_Contra Ron_

_Bad temper._

_Eats like a pig. _

_He doesn't listen to me. _

_Argues with me all the time. _

_Gets quickly jealous. _

_Makes rude comments about me_

_Can be very irrational._

"Hmm." Hermione mused aloud. She shrugged and went to writing Harry's Pro list

_Pro Harry_

_Listens to me all the time._

_Loyal and brave_

_Doesn't make fun of me_

_Stands up for me_

_Sees me for who I am_

_Understanding_

_Is always by my side_

_Is sweet and caring_

_Gentle_

_Handsome _

_Shows me his real side_

_Has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. _

She grinned. These were the first things that popped into her mind when she thought of Harry.

_Contra Harry_

_Has mood swings at times_

…

"Um." She stopped. _Wow, I can't think of more. _She thought. She decided to do another test

_Name test._

_Hermione Jane Weasley. _

"Ugh." She frowned.

_Hermione Jane Potter. _

"Hmm, not bad, not bad."

And then it struck her.

_I'm in love with him. _

_I'm in love with Harry Potter. _

_I, Hermione Jane Granger am in love with Harry James Potter._

She smiled widely, because she knew she was sure. She knew whom she wanted to be with.

Quickly standing up, she ran down the stairs into the Head Common room. Harry and Ron were both sitting on the couch. They jumped up when they heard her racing down the stairs.

"And?" Ron asked. Hermione moved to stand in front of them.

"I have made my decision." She stated slowly.

"Okay, who'd you pick?" Ron urged. Harry was just looking at her nervously.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I choose…" Her gaze shifted from Ron to Harry and back to Ron. "…Harry." She ended.

Ron raced forward to hug Hermione, "Ha, mate, look she choose—" Then he stopped and looked sharply at Hermione. "…What? Harry?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Ron, but I love Harry. Yeah, I may have a little crush on you, but I truly and utterly love Harry." She explained. Ron's face was now as red as his hair. He threw his hands into the air, yelled 'Argh' before furiously stopping out of the room.

Hermione put her head into her hands and let out a long, suffering sigh. However, she felt two strong arms enclose around her and looked up to see a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. She wound her arms around his waist as he slid his arms up around her shoulder and buried his head into the mass of curls she had.

"He'll come around, don't worry." He whispered soothingly. Hermione smiled into his chest. _He always understands how I feel. _They held each other for a while until Harry cleared his throat lightly. "Um, Hermione." He pulled away to look at her.

Hermione looked up. "Hmm?"

"Did you really mean it?" He asked nervously.

"Mean what?"

He cleared his throat again. "Um, that you love me."

Hermione blushed. "Uh, yeah." She replied quietly.

Harry's face slowly grew into a grin. "I love you too." He whispered and cupped her cheeks. He leaned in and just before their lips met, Hermione closed her eyes. The kiss was soft, in a slow pace, silently declaring their love for each other.

Hermione pulled away with a warm smile on her face before she stepped out of his embrace. She cheerfully clapped her hands. "Alright, let's study for our N.E.W.T's."

Harry grimaced. "How can you just switch the mood like this?" He whined incredulously.

Hermione grinned. "Well, there are always pros and cons, Harry." Harry just shook his head and followed her grinning up the stairs.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

**A/N: Let me know what you think, personally, I like this story better than my other, but I wanna hear your opinions!  
**

**please REVIEW  
**

**Thanks to my beta again!**


End file.
